


Happy Birthday To Me

by Sev1970 (mk_malfoy)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Gen, Severus Snape Birthday fic: 2007
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-09
Updated: 2007-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-06 22:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk_malfoy/pseuds/Sev1970
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus celebrates his twelfth birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday To Me

**Title**: Happy Birthday To Me  
**Author**: Sev1970  
**Characters**: Severus Snape  
**Rating**: PG  
**Warnings**: Some angst -- it is Severus we are talking about!  
**Summary**: Severus celebrates his twelfth birthday.  
**Date Written**: January 09, 2007  
**A/N**: Triple drabble (Perhaps more now as I am adding a bit here and there) fic to celebrate Severus Snape's BD! 

**~*~**

Severus sat on the steps outside of Hogwarts and looked around at the snow-covered grounds, which were pristine: the new blanket of snow, untouched. It was just after dawn.

 

Normally, Severus would be asleep at this time, but today was his birthday, and, for as long as he remembered, he had woken up with the dawn and had celebrated his birthday outdoors with whatever creatures were around. One year it had been the injured Crup, out of place in the Muggle neighborhood—just like Severus, and another year, the mangy half-breed kneazle his father had bought off a stranger.

This was his first birthday away from Spinner's End.

 

Most students received gifts and cards from their parents on such a special occasion, but Severus knew there would be neither for him. The only thing he had ever received on his birthday had been a frown from his father and some caustic remarks to the effect of…"You celebrate your birthday, boy? It was your mother's birthday as well. If it weren't for you, it still would be," as if Severus hadn't known that his birth had been the death of his mother.  He had hated to be reminded of such a thing, but he knew it was his penance.  He had killed his mother and deserved such treatment from his father.

 

But he would hear those words no more. He would never spend another birthday in the presence of his father.

Standing up, Severus walked down the steps and began making his way to the lake, his boots leaving a clear trail for anyone who might want to follow him. He sat by the lake and wrote in the snow: 'Happy Birthday to me.'  He then stood, looked up when he heard some birds chirping, and smiled. It reminded him of old times—he felt a kinship with the animals who had no permanent home.  He then turned and made his way back to the cold castle and then entered the Slytherin Common room where he stood in shock as his year-mates were waiting for him with a cake.

**~*~**


End file.
